Resonance properties of ring resonators, including silicon-based ring resonators, are generally tuned to a resonance wavelength similar to a wavelength of a received laser wavelength, such that the ring can modulate and/or filter the received laser wavelength. Silicon-based ring resonators are especially susceptible to thermal fluctuations due to the relatively high thermo-optic coefficient of silicon and the resonant nature of the ring resonators. Any perturbation such as thermal variation can lead to drift of the resonance wavelength thus impacting modulator performance. Hence, for system performance stability, very tight heater control is generally required. Furthermore, self-heating can occur due to absorption of optical power in the ring resonator, which leads to further drift in the resonance frequency as a function of optical power. As such, light sources producing light that is modulated and/or filtered by a ring resonator are generally operated at powers where such self-heating does not occur, which leads to reductions in throughput power.